One and Only
by Lilly Monroe
Summary: Brittany's heart sank as she saw the girl she loved in so much agony. It didn't matter how many times Santana had done the very same to Brittany. None of that pain mattered now; all that mattered now was the present & the ever terrifying future.


**AN: It's been awhile, but I've been inspired and had to do it. **

**I hope you all enjoy it! This is my first time venturing off into a different fandom. Much love to my readers!**

**Adele's 'One and Only' was a major inspiration. Listen, it's a beautiful song!**

* * *

**One and Only**

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before****  
****Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,****  
****You never know if you never try to forgive your past****  
****And simply be mine****  
**

"Don't touch me…" Three words and the pang that shot Brittany were almost enough to knock the wind out of her body.

"Santana please come back." Brittany softly pleaded, but it was as if she hadn't spoken a word at all.

She was already gone.

The girl she had loved for so long had not only disappeared into the shadows, but she was for sure convinced that she had lost Santana forever and they would never be the same from this day forth.

Brittany knew she wasn't the smartest girl, but the feelings surging through her body were all too familiar. She had been experiencing them for years. For every time she spotted Santana move from boy to boy, openly showing off her affection for them, she felt like she couldn't breathe; the feeling of someone stepping on her chest.

And now it was happening all over again. Only this time she was the one to blame.

"Stupid Brittany," She sighed in defeat not knowing what else she could do at that very moment, but to head back home.

She grabbed her bags, biting back the urge to let her tears fall again in public before slamming her locker shut with as much force she could possibly muster.

Her mind was somewhere far away, so much so that she didn't even note the object that stood in her way when she turned around, instead running straight into it.

"Damn it," She hissed as her knees hit the cold floor of the hallway, glancing up to see what had blocked her. Her eyes widened when she came in contact with the _last_ person she had expected to see at that very moment.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany kept on the floor, refusing to stand up, slowly gathering her possessions that were strewn about.

"I came to see if my girlfriend needed anything and by the looks of things I was right."

Brittany froze and glanced up, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "Artie…"

She began, but was quickly cut off when he held up his hand. "I heard everything, Brittany."

Her heart sank. Not only had she shattered Santana's heart, but she was now certain that she had done the same to her boyfriend.

"You know, everyone always is going on about how you the simple brain of a four year old, but I'd never thought I'd be agreeing with them when I say that you are so incredibly stupid, Brittany."

The words shook Brittany to her core, shifting up on her knees to get a better view of Artie. "What are you talking about? Why would you say such hurtful things to me? I…I picked _you_."

He shrugged a shoulder, his hand coming to cup her cheek gently. "Because my dear naïve Brittany, you just made the biggest mistake in picking me. I don't even know what would possess you to do such a thing."

She sighed. "I love you."

He nodded with a half lit smile. "I love you too, baby, but we both know you're only lying to yourself. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Brittany tilted her head, a perplexed look on her face. "How am I lying to myself? That doesn't make any sense."

Artie chuckled softly with a shake of his head. "It means you're denying yourself of what you want, Brittany. You want _her_, not this stupid boy." The twinge of sadness that escaped his voice wasn't unnoticed.

"I am with you, I love you…"

"You love Santana. You have always loved her. I knew that from the very beginning, but I also knew that you were scared of having your heart trampled. I was your safe choice, but who in the hell wants to live safe? You want excitement baby-girl, you want to get you girl lovin' on." Artie's voice rose with each word, not with sadness but rather happiness.

It was then that Brittany realized that Artie _truly _loved her, so much that he was willing to give her up just so she could be happy, even if that happiness didn't include him.

"What if she says no, Artie? What if that was my only chance and I ruined it?" The impending sense of rejection was already settling in her stomach again.

"Then I will personally kick her ass." He snickered, tilting her face to stroke her cheek. "She hasn't given up on you, but you got to go soon baby."

She nodded, leaning up to kiss Artie on the lips softly; their last kiss as a couple. "You're amazing."

"Yea, I know." He winked, his charm making her giggle softly. "Now go get your woman!"

She nodded fast, like a child who was about to go look for Christmas gifts. Quickly picking up her things she stuffed them in her bag before skipping down the hall towards where she has last seen Santana walking. She didn't have to think twice about where she would find her and she soon found herself at the door of the auditorium.

A soft smile crept on her lips as she thoughts of all the times the two of them had snuck off here to be alone.

_'Please be here…'_ She thought taking a deep breath before stepping inside, her eyes immediately falling to the top right corner. She sighed in relief when she saw her, quickening her steps to get to her.

Her steps faltered, however, when she actually took in her surroundings.

Santana was sitting; her head in her hands and soft sobs were causing her body to tremble.

"What have I done?" Brittany's heart sank as she saw the girl she loved in so much agony; even worse, to know that _she _was the cause of that pain.

It didn't matter how many times Santana had done the very same to Brittany. None of that pain mattered now; all that mattered was the present and the ever terrifying future.

"Please don't cry," Brittany whispered as she sat in the seat besides Santana "I hate it when you cry." It was true. Santana hardly ever cried in front of people and it made Brittany's heart clench each and every time.

"What do you want?" Santana lifted her gaze to lock with Brittany's, her eyes red with a few smudges of eyeliner, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Brittany couldn't resist, her hand coming up to wipe away a few stray tears from Santana's cheek. "I'm stupid." She spoke softly.

"And you're barely noticing this now?" Santana's snide comment was overshadowed when she leaned slightly into Brittany's touch with a soft flutter of her eyes for a second.

"I'm stupid and I'm a really big fool," Brittany raised her other hand to mirror her actions against Santana's cheek "but I am a fool for _you._"

Santana's eyes snapped up at that comment, narrowing them slightly as if she didn't believe them. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, Britt."

"Remember how you said you were scared of everything that could happen?"

"Yes, but…"

"Just listen to me, please." Brittany smiled as she cut Santana off. "You've been rejecting me for the longest time without even knowing it. So much so that I locked away my thoughts about us being together because I thought it would never happen. I don't care what people say about me, I never have. I had been waiting so long for you to just say the words and I would take that jump with you, Santana. But then Artie came along and he was so sweet and he actually cared about me so I decided to stay with him and be safe where I knew my heart was safe but you know what?" Brittany took a deep breath, swallowing back the surge of emotions wanting to pour out. "My heart has always been with this girl who drives me crazy. I never know what she's thinking and that makes things so exciting. My heart has always been with you. I love you, Santana. I always have. I want to be only yours" The latter part came out in a soft whisper, her eyes closing as her confession washed over her and she awaited the response.

It felt like minutes had passed, but Brittany was too scared to open her to eyes to what she might encounter when she did. Santana had stayed silent, something she was afraid of happening.

Had she waited too long? Had she said all the wrong things? The words had just fallen out of her mouth without any process. She was high on emotion and just wanted to know what was going on in that complicated brain.

She had finally cracked, her lips parting to say she was sorry when something inexplicable happened.

She wasn't answered with words, but rather the soft graze of lips that could only belong to Santana. The touch was so soft, so electric that Brittany couldn't help but gasp slightly at the shiver that ran down her spine.

Though they had spent so many nights together, Santana had never truly kissed Brittany. The lips were soft, molding perfectly to hers.

And then, in an almost hushed whisper, Santana spoke. "You're my only one, Brittany." Her voice wavered slightly. "I love you so damn much."

That was all Brittany needed to hear. "I've never been scared of anything more in my life, but you are worth every second. I never want to let you go."

Santana's breath fanned against her lips. "I want everyone to know you're mine. I don't care what they say, as long as I am with you nothing else matters."

With a soft nod Brittany closed the gap and kissed Santana with all the passion she possessed in her body. Holding her face to hers, Brittany never wanted to be away from Santana. Her lips were heaven, a sweet mixture of caramel and mint.

With Santana in her arms, Brittany knew that everything was going to be just fine. They both knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but nothing that was truly worth it in life ever was.

"My one and only," Brittany repeated the phrase, grinning from ear to ear as she flung her arms around Santana holding her tightly against her body.

Brittany felt Santana's lips graze her cheek softly, moving up towards her ear before her warm breath hit her skin. "My girl, my beautiful girl, this is only the beginning."

No truer words had been spoken. Brittany knew now where she had belonged all this time.

She belonged where her heart had always been.

* * *

**Let me know what you thoughts, lovers! **


End file.
